


And our lives are forever changed (we will never be the same)

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Gethin could tell by the looks Finn gave him, before and after their shoots that there was always more to their scenes than he cared to admit.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	And our lives are forever changed (we will never be the same)

“I’m going to miss you when you’re gone,” Finn says to Gethin, after a few minutes of silence, while the two of them lay here on the bed in their clothes, drunk off their faces after a night at the pub with the cast.

The words make Gethin’s heart race; Finn has never been this direct with him, and he knows that it’s the alcohol talking. 

It’s surprising, even though it shouldn’t be, because underneath it is a truth they’ve both been denying since the first day they met. 

Playing lovers isn’t awkward for either of them; Finn is gay, and Gethin is bisexual. Both of them are out, reasonably experienced adults and they both knew they liked each other from the get-go. 

There has never been an issue of chemistry, because they both know they have it, and that’s what’s most frightening.

Gethin could tell by the looks Finn gave him, before and after their shoots that there was always more to their scenes than he cared to admit. And there was also that one time, almost a month ago, when they were shooting Loras and Renly’s almost-sex-scene, and he could tell that Finn was tempted to stick his tongue down his mouth by the way he kissed him, not to mention the way he groped his arse. 

Or maybe it was just his imagination? The difference isn’t as clear to him now. All he knows now is that he’s definitely falling for Finn, and it’s so ridiculous. They’re not Loras and Renly. They’re not meant to kiss, or fuck, or fall in love. But the more time Gethin spends with him the less he cares, and the more he wants. It’s even worse now that it’s his last day on set.

He’s imagined kissing Finn for a very long time, had an unhealthy obsession with the idea when the end of season one came and they both went their separate ways. They called each other sometimes, usually staying on the phone for hours, just talking. Gethin would imagine Finn’s lips, his mouth and the things he wanted to do to him. He tried so hard to focus his attention away from any kind of sexual thoughts that it became impossible to do so, and he finally had to excuse himself from the phone. 

It’s awkward, and oh so wrong, because he knows how fucking unprofessional it is to fall for someone you work with. 

Relationships like that almost _never_ work out.

But they do like each other; anyone with eyes can see that. It’s almost stupid of them not to end up together at the end of it all.

And yet something’s holding Gethin back, and he’s not sure what. He’s always been afraid of getting close to someone; he became an actor to distance himself from a lot of things he always had trouble confronting in real life. A lot of feelings he could only express by putting on a mask and being someone else for a change.

And now he’s here with Finn, the two of them alone in their caravan. He wants something to happen, but he’s afraid, as he’s always been in these kinds of situations. He’s only ever had two one-nights stands with other men, and even then he barely knew what to do. If he fucks this up, he’ll lose a good friend, and he doesn’t want that. He’d sooner stay friends than lose him for good.

\--

He doesn’t have time to protest when Finn kisses him, and deep down he knows he wouldn’t. He’s scared; his heart is racing in his chest as hard as it does when he goes out for morning jogs.

He’s awkward, because he knows that Finn has done this sort of thing more often than he has. Gethin knows he’ll fuck it up any minute. He half expects Finn to pull away, disappointed by the kiss or something. But it doesn’t happen. Finn keeps kissing him, even runs his hand down his chest to his crotch, the palm of his hand squeezing against the rough fabric of his jeans until he’s so hard it’s almost painful.

It almost makes him happy, the thought that Finn likes him enough to keep going. Gethin is used to guys rejecting him, or being so disappointed after sex that he’s used to guys rejecting him. But Finn doesn’t; he likes him, wants to take this further, as does he.

It’s not entirely sex…they both know that would be too much of a mess in the state their in. Gethin hopes in the back of his mind that Finn plans on doing it properly the next time they meet. His breath is steady, but his heart is racing and he’s flushed all over. Finn’s moaning against his mouth as the two of them undo their flies, rough hands finding each other’s cocks, hard in each other’s hands and panting so loud that anyone walking by could definitely hear them.

He almost doesn’t believe it’s real, because good things like sex almost never happen to him on a regular basis. 

“I think I love you,” Finn whispers, his forehead hot against Gethin’s as the two of them come into each other’s hands. 

“You think?” Gethin asks, laughing as he runs a hand through Finn’s hair, kissing his cheek.

“I don’t want you to leave,” Finn says, running kisses down Gethin’s neck.

“You have my number don’t you?”

“Promise to call, until we meet again next time?”

Gethin smiles. It’s almost unreal how well this turned out. All those months of denial and self-doubt, all the fear about not being able to perform, and now he’s here with Finn and it’s better than anything he’d imagined. 

He could have a real boyfriend for once, and not just some meaningless lay. He’s tempted to pinch himself just to see if this is really happening. They’re both so drunk, he’s afraid that one or both of them could change their minds in the morning, but he doesn’t want to spoil the moment. 

“I promise,” Gethin says, as Finn lays his head down against his beating heart.

He swears he can hear whispering outside. And the voices sound frighteningly familiar.

“Finally…they did it!”

“What the…?” Gethin exclaims, and hears the others run away.

Finn bursts into laughter. “I think everyone in the cast knows what’s up”.

“Yeah,” Gethin sighs. “I wonder how many of them were placing bets on when and how we were going to hook up?”

“Does that matter?” Finn asks.

“Of course it doesn’t,” Getting says, pressing down on the other man and hugging him tightly.

“I have you all to myself now”.


End file.
